earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Harleen Quinzel 2
Characters * Red Claw * Robin * The Riddler * The Joker * Harleen Quinzel Location * Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2006, 2142 EST VOX Archive * Red Claw: Oh my god... The votes... People are voting for him to die? * Riddler: It would seem that way, yes. Perhaps they suspect this is some farce or this is some sort of joke- * Joker: Eddie! Stop talking to the prisoner! And prisoner, you stop making Eddie talk to you! Wait... What were you saying about the votes? * Riddler: Joker... A majority of our votes are voting for the boy wonder to die. * Joker: You don't say? Hmm... Just goes to show you, bird-brain. slap Pay attention, boy! I'm teaching you a lesson! Now, as I was saying... Just goes to show that once you peel off the smiles and business suits that normal people are sicker than I am! laughter * Robin: Still not as sick as your breath. * Joker: laughter That's the spirit, boy! laughter Keep your chin raised high... Let the world see your pretty face. laughter Eddie! How's that computer program of yours doin' there? We got a name for bird-boy, yet?! laughter My money's still on Lonnie... He looks like a Lonnie, don't ya think? laughter * Riddler: No hits... The facial recognition is having hard time on account of how swollen his face is... One too many hits with the crowbar- * Joker: Nonsense Eddie! whack, whack, cough, groan There's no such thing as too many hits from a crowbar! fading Or maybe there is... sigh Y'know... I'm getting kinda hungry. Didn't I order a sandwich? Where is that? Harley? HARLEY?! * Harley Quinn: Right here, Mistah J! I gots ya sandwich right here! Peanut Butter and Sardines, just like ya asked fer! * Joker: Harley, my dear! What are you wearing? * Harley Quinn: Oh... ya like? Somethin' I found in the back. Just my size. * Joker: Come here... Come here... No, no... On camera. Let the world see you! That's a girl! Wave to the world! Now... Eddie, how's our vo- ding Oh, how's about that? That's the sound that we've reached our voting deadline... So, here... Harley, hold my knife and tell our watchers what they've won while I eat this delicious sandwich. * Harley Quinn: Sure thing, puddin'... Uh... Well, let's see here... It looks like 5,343 votes for Boy Wonder to die... and 5,271 for him to live. So, sorry, Batman. Looks like your little friend here is goin' bye-bye! giggles You've lost him, Bats! He's our's now... Here... I know! Just so you remember that, Batman, let's give you reminder. springing, gasping, pained hiss, muttering, giggling, pained groan, pained hiss, giggling, maniacal laughter, scream, giggle There! A pretty J for my Mistah J! giggle Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Joker 2. * The VOX Box narrates the death of Jason Todd at the hands of the Joker, parodying the real life vote asking comic readers to call a phone number to decide if Jason was to live or die in the A Death In The Family storyline. * This is the debut of Harley Quinn as the Joker's sidekick. Links and References * Oracle Files: Harleen Quinzel (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Nyssa al Ghul/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Joker/Appearances Category:Harleen Quinzel/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Laugh Pack/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances